battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bears Overclock
Battle Bears Overclock, previously known as Battle Bears Ultimate '''and '''Battle Bears Pro, is a first-person multiplayer shooter by SkyVu Entertainment, and was officially launched on June 25, 2014. It is the unofficial sequel to Battle Bears Gold and features new additions and gameplay mechanics, as well as a completely new art style. After being removed from the App Store and Google Play in late 2014, SkyVu announced in 2015 that they were reviving the game with changed and all-new elements. This effort was referred to as "Battle Bears Ultimate Version 2", or simply "BBUv2." BBUv2 was in a free Public Beta which started on June 15, 2015 and ended on November 27th, 2015 for the soft launch release of Overclock, which is currently in version 2.5.1. The game was released on February 10th, 2016 on the App Store with a Google Play release following it on April 21st, 2016. Unfortunatly Battle Bears Overclock has been removed from the app store sometime in 2018 with no real answer people that bought the game can still play it with other people but will be closed for new people to join. Characters Battle Bears Overclock currently features five playable characters. Oliver, Wil and Astoria are free while Riggs,Graham,and Tillman have to be purchased in order to unlock. *Oliver (BBO) *Riggs (BBO) *Wil (BBO) *Astoria (BBO) *Graham (BBO) *Tillman (BBO) Weapons Primary Weapons Weapon Types *Assault Rifle - Oliver / Astoria *SMG - Wil / Graham *Sniper Rifle - Astoria / Oliver *Minigun - Riggs *Shotgun - Graham / Wil/ Riggs Weapon Type Variants Each weapon type has a different variation, each one having a special attribute that isn't shared with the others. *'Standard: '''The default versions of each weapon that are immediately available to each character. They have no special attribute, unlike the others. *'Steampunk': These weapons are steam-powered, and thus deal more damage and have higher chances of landing Critical hits, however they have a lower fire rate. *'Futuristic': These weapons are powered by electricity, allowing them to regenerate ammo after firing without having to reload, and they also have a higher fire rate, but their damage is lower compared to the other variations. *'Goo': These weapons have around the same stats as the Standard weapons with a few tweaks, but the bullets are made of Goo that slow their target slightly for a short period of time after each hit. Unique Weapons These weapons are unlike the others, do not have variations, and often have unusual characteristics. They are unique to a certain character and thus can only be used by them. *Dragon Slayzer - Oliver *Harpoon Gun - Oliver *Ant Blaster - Wil *Mechanical Bullet - Riggs *Social Butterfly - Astoria *Big Spender - Graham *Viper Rifle (BBU) - Astoria *Electric Honey (BBU) - Riggs *Dark Matter (BBO) - Tillman *Daisy Cutter - Tillman Removed Weapons These weapons were featured in Battle Bears Ultimate builds, but as of BB Overclock's soft launch, they are no longer available. It is possible for these weapons to return in future updates. Unique Weapons * Sprocket Launcher *Black Widow Maker (Confirmed to be given to Wil in a future update) *Pandora's Pepper Box Secondary Weapons Weapon Types * Pistol - All Characters Skins ''See main article: BBU Skins Additional customization in the form of Armor can either be bought with Gold or Armor Pieces, or acquired from Chests. These change the physical appearance of each character, as well as give some minor boosts to either Health, Speed, Armor (percentage of damage taken reduced) or Regen, and can be modified to give another randomized stat with the use of 1 Armor Piece. Matchmaking and Game Modes Matches can be made through auto-matchmaking or by creating customizable lobbies. Auto-matchmaking creates matches using default variables, while lobbies allow certain elements to be toggled, like the Game Mode, Map and Time Limit. Game Modes Currently, there is only one game mode, with more to possibly come in the future: *Team Deathmatch v1 Game Modes These game modes were present in Battle Bears Ultimate builds, but are missing in BB Overclock. It is possible for these game modes to return in future updates. * Capture The Flag * Test Range * Single Player Challenge Mode: This mode was vastly different from the Multiplayer modes because, as the name should imply, it was a Single Player experience. The player would go through three randomly chosen challenge areas for Gold, where most of the time they had to destroy Huggable Spawners that infinitely spawned Huggables until destroyed. When every Spawner and Huggable were defeated, the door to the next area would open. Other times, the player would have to destroy all of the moving targets in the area before proceeding. * Co-Op Challenge Mode: Challenge Mode was to get a Multiplayer variation as well, where two players online could team up to shoot down as many Huggable Spawners and Huggables as they could for a shared high score. There was meant to be a Leaderboard to see which team of players could achieve the highest score compared to the rest. SkyVu announced that this mode was set to appear in version 1.5, but the game was removed from the App Store and Google Play before this could become a reality. Maps Gameplay occurs within arenas often referred to as Maps. *Sporest (v1.0) *Sky Pirates (v1.0) *Neo-Omaha (v1.0) *Cupcake Coliseum (v1.0) *Future Gadget Lab (v1.3 please confirm) *Nether Regions (v1.0) *Mystic/Twighlight Forest (v1.2 overclock) As of version 2.2, the Sporest, Sky Pirates, Neo-Omaha and Cupcake Coliseum maps were all redesigned from their original versions. This was an effort by SkyVu to makes the maps less open and in other cases less cramped, and focus more on the action of the gameplay. There was another map known as Nether Regions, but it has been removed since version 2.2. It has returned to the game. Additional Features Chat As of version 2.1.1, there is a functioning Chat room that all players can access. Here, players can communicate with each other on the Main Menu by typing up what they want to say and sending it for others to see and respond to. There is a censoring system, and SkyVu announced that they would soon be adding a Report button. Missions More info coming soon... Clans More info coming soon... Trivia *This game has an interesting history compared to the rest of the Battle Bears games. During 1.4, SkyVu renamed the game to "Battle Bears Pro". ''SkyVu went silent about the game for the coming months, and sure enough, the game was removed from the App Store and Google Play due to SkyVu losing the trust of fans. However, around March, SkyVu started hinting at a game called "BBT", which fans later discovered was called ''"Battle Bears Titans." ''This turned out to be a resurgence of this game, with SkyVu focusing on fixing the errors of its previous version and changing certain elements while adding all new ones, such as the Chat. SkyVu then changed the name back to ''Battle Bears Ultimate ''when they released the v2 Beta, and currently they plan on renaming it once more to "''Battle Bears Overclock." *Those with a Battle Bears Gold account could get exclusive items upon Battle Bears Ultimate's v1.0 release, including the Viper Rifle, Electric Honey, and Dark Matter weapons, along with Gold Skins. Currently, they're no longer a reward and are available to buy. *This game has received the most name changes of any Battle Bears game. The list includes Battle Bears Ultimate ''(1.0), Battle Bears Pro (1.4), Battle Bears Titans (BBUv2's originally planned name), and finally ''Battle Bears Overclock. *When the game was originally released on June 25, 2014, the servers broke down to an overwhelming amount of players flooding them. SkyVu tried to fix them over the next week, and when they did, they rewarded all players with Coins and Keys for their patience. Category:Battle Bears Category:Games Category:Battle Bears Overclock